


< Open Snap > Again?

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, dtao3, mention of sending nudes, suggestive pictures, text fic, yeah I'm back at it with another texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: George: why the fuck did you do that.Sapnap: it was hilariousSapnap: you are just a big babyGeorge: I do not appreciate getting sent that shit while I'm LIVERequests: Open
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 159
Kudos: 1146





	1. That's not what I said

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests so I can start filling them! 
> 
> **If you are underage please do not send nude pictures to anyone even if they are the same age! Do not let anyone pressure you into sending nudes, you never have to do it, please be safe!**

**Chat to Sapnap :)**

George: why the fuck did you do that. 

Sapnap: it was hilarious

Sapnap: you are just a big baby 

George: I do not appreciate getting sent that shit while I'm LIVE 

Sapnap: so… I can send them when you aren't live??? 

George: NO

George: that's not what I said. 

Sapnap: you were blushing so much, everyone is talking about it right now. 

Sapnap: (are you actually mad /gen) 

George: (no no, I'm good okay, I'd tell you) 

George: this is not fair at all, I thought about ending the stream. 

Sapnap: I wish you would have 

George: I'm gonna tell Dream 

Sapnap: oh no I'm so scared of big bad Dream. 

  
  


**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

George: DREAM 

George: tell Sapnap to stop doing that 

Sapnap: rat 

Dream: doing what? 

George: he's being inappropriate

Dream: what did he do? 

George: I'm not saying it 

Sapnap: bitch 

Sapnap: I sent him a thigh pic 

George: while I was streaming! 

Sapnap: while he was streaming yeah 

Dream: huh, and what do you want me to do about that George? 

George: I don't need to be thinking about that while playing Minecraft! 

Sapnap: thinking about what? 

Dream: thinking about what? 

George: what are you two on about??? 

Dream: what were you thinking about George? 

George: nothing

Sapnap: I know that's a lie 

Dream: I can't even blame you if you were thinking about something, Sap is hot in that picture 

George: YOU'VE SEEN IT? 

Sapnap: he has now

Dream: I don't suggest being so mean George, you might not see anything else if you keep acting like that. 

George: what the hell is happening right now

Sapnap: nothing if you want us to stop. 

George: I need time to think. 

George: not in the right mind 

Dream: have you been drinking? 

George: no 

  
  


**Chat to Dreamiepoo**

Sapnap: fuck should I be worried? I asked if he was okay earlier. 

Dream: he's fine, probably wants to make the decision when he's not… Compromised

Sapnap: compromised? 

Dream: horny as fuck 

Sapnap: oh

Sapnap: OH 

Sapnap: shit 

Dream: how did he even get sent that in the first place? 

Sapnap: it was meant for you but you guys switched places on my friends list. 

Dream: HA that's what you get 

Sapnap: SHUT UP, I couldn't just say oh that's not for you then he would ask who it was actually for. 

Dream: you could have just lied?!?! 

Sapnap: yeah but watching him squirm was so much better. I thought he was straight for a while which is why I never really tried? 

Dream: labels are fucked anyway. 

Dream: also, pervert 

Sapnap: yeah? You like me like that anyway 

  
  


**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

_ (The next day)  _

George: I'm feeling a little conflicted, can I talk about it? 

Sapnap: of course 

Dream: always 

George: I feel a little strange because I like you both a lot like friends, I trust you guys so much more than anyone else that I'd let certain things happen, probably things that friends don't do, but I don't feel gay..? 

Sapnap: labels suck, don't worry about trying to define yourself. 

Dream: don't stress it, you don't need to prove your sexuality to anyone else or give an 'explanation' 

Dream: it's your business only 

George: yeah I know

George: I'm just really nervous about it, I was up all last night just feeling weird 

Sapnap: is it that you don't want to 'be gay'? 

Dream: it could be internalized which is why you haven't noticed it yet. 

George: just a little bit, I don't have an issue with gay people obviously but I wasn't expecting me to be like, turned on by guys

Dream: that's normal by the way, you aren't weird for that 

George: how did you guys get so comfortable so fast? 

Dream: part of it is growing up in a progressive area and the other half is I don't stress myself with the labels 

Sapnap: I struggled with it for a while but Dream helped a lot when I was like 14-15 

George: so you guys really are homiesexuals…

Dream: see now that's a label I can get down with 

Sapnap: you would get down with anyone 

Dream: pandas has a point 

George: I love you guys 

Sapnap: we love you too

Sapnap: what would make you feel the most comfortable from now on? 

George: I want in but it might take me a minute to get adjusted, I've never done this before 

Dream: just go with what's natural, this is a no judgment zone! 

Dream: except for when Sapnap tells me that he eats pizza crust-first, now THAT is worth judging someone for. 

Sapnap: leave me ALONE 

George: so just type what I'm thinking? 

Dream: yep, don't worry about it, but do check-ins when adding something new. 

George: it's funny because yesterday I was just freaking out, but kind of in a good way 

George: it was scary cause it was a new feeling but I didn't completely hate it 

Sapnap: really now? 

George: the more I thought about it the worse it got 

Dream: (Just let us know what is too far) 

George: (I got it) 

Sapnap: you had your hand in your pants because of me, Georgie? 

George: maybe? 

Dream: you definitely did

Sapnap: that picture is pretty good, my thighs look great in the mirror 

George: what can I say they did

Sapnap: :) 

Dream: I think he's actually more slutty than he says 

George: I am NOT a slut 

Sapnap: liar, give it a week 

Dream: I give it 2 nights 

George: of course you guys automatically assume I'm a thot 

Dream: I just think George would become a good little whore for us, don't you think? 

Sapnap: definitely

Sapnap: (all good?) 

George: (perfect) 


	2. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Dream, Bottom Sapnap, (George isn't that involved yet), Bratting, Teasing, Edging, Suggestive pictures, Exhibitionism and Voyeurism
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Dreamnap supremacy. This chapter is a little later than normal! I'm about to start exams next week so after that I will definitely have more time to post and create content for you guys. You guys were really hyped about this story huh? It got like 3.5k hits after only 1 chapter holy shit. 
> 
> Please leave requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't send any type of suggestive pictures if you are not 18!

**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

Dream: I have an idea 

Sapnap: he thinks! 

Dream: haha real funny 

Sapnap: he can laugh too! 

Sapnap: He can sing, he can dance, he cannot stop pissing his pants- 

George: ...

George: what's your idea Dream

Dream: well since George isn't completely 100% comfortable, he can just watch. 

Dream: you could get comfortable faster feeling like you are on the outside looking in. 

George: well I  _ was _ working on something

Dream: guess you aren't anymore 

Sapnap: I don't mind, Dream likes the audience anyway. 

Dream: not true 

Sapnap: it's so true! 

Dream: I'm not the person who sent a sexy snap to the wrong friend then ran with it. 

George: so that's what happened… 

George: (do you guys want me to not talk?) 

Dream: (talk whenever you feel like it! No pressure to get involved, just be you.) 

Sapnap: I already told you I didn't mean to! 

Dream: yeah sure

Dream: I think that's part of it for you 

Sapnap: part of what? 

Dream: oh don't play stupid pandas I know what you like. 

Sapnap: oh yeah? What do I like 

Dream: you love to show off then fight me about it, flirt with other guys just to make me mad. 

Sapnap: I made you mad with it? 

Dream: bitch, I know you are doing this shit for a reason, you like fighting with me. 

Sapnap: oh I do love fighting with you 

Sapnap: < Open Snap >

- _ Sap sent a picture of him laying down on his bed, one thumb slipped under the hem of his sleep pants and rested there.- _

Dream: I am tempted to give you compliments but you are being such brat 

  
  


**Chat to Sapnap :)**

Dream: let's keep the pictures just suggestive, I want to see if it gets George as worked up as I think it does. 

Sapnap: got it 

  
  


**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

Sapnap: don't act like you don't love it 

Sapnap: actually, I think you prefer brats because it gives you an excuse to be a service top because "it's easier." 

Dream: Or it's my excuse to punish. 

Dream: hands off. 

Sapnap: ohhh you are no fun. 

George: (can I ask questions..? I don't want to kill the mood.) 

Dream: (ask away, Sapnap once told me about the amazing sandwich he was eating while we were between rounds.)

Dream: (trust me, it's fine :) ) 

George: (what did you mean by 'hands off') 

Dream: ohhh why don't you tell him panda? 

Sapnap: shut up 

Sapnap: he means hands off as in hands off myself, I can't touch. 

Dream: poor Sap can't keep beating off :( 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_ -The picture featured Dream standing in front of his bathroom mirror in a large white shirt and what looked like either boxers or no pants at all. He wore a soft smile and put arm subtly over his crotch.- _

Sapnap: hiding something? 

Dream: maybe

Dream: haven't decided if you deserve it yet but you can touch now. 

Sapnap: Dream :( 

Sapnap: I love looking at you 

Dream: I'm definitely aware, I can feel you staring through the phone 

Sapnap: Don't dangle meat in front of me then...

Dream: what? 

Dream: oh, this? 

Dream: <Open Snap >

_ -He sent another picture of him sitting on the edge of his bed, hand covering his obvious bulge, boxers tight around his thighs.-  _

Sapnap: little close 

Dream: stop touching then 

Sapnap: but I wanna 

Dream: wanna what, darling? 

Sapnap: Cum 

Dream: without my permission? Damn I thought you learned. 

Dream: maybe I should teach you again 

Sapnap: I was gonna ask first! Don't assume. 

Dream: yeah yeah, save it for the judge 

Sapnap: who's the judge in this kinky court?

Dream: Georgie

Dream: He's still watching. 

Sapnap: I bet he's blushing a bit too, enjoying the show, Darling? 

George: maybe a little too much, keep going. 

Dream: demanding. 

Dream: you heard the man, get begging. 

Sapnap: like hell. 

Dream: or you can just not cum at all tonight. 

Sapnap: :( 

Sapnap: you wouldn't 

Dream: I almost have before. 

Sapnap: almost

Dream: wanna see what happens when I don't almost, Panda? 

Sapnap: no no

Sapnap: I'll be good

Dream: good boy 

Dream: Are you going to ask nicely now? 

Sapnap: maybe 

Dream: I'm all ears 

Sapnap: fine fine 

Sapnap: can I cum please 

Dream: and why should I say yes 

Sapnap: because I'm hot :) 

Dream: you aren't wrong but why should I just give you what you want? 

Sapnap: because I want it..? 

  
  


**Chat to Dreamiepoo**

Sapnap: do you think audio would be too much? 

Dream: nah, go for it 

  
  


**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

Dream: because you're a what 

Sapnap: a brat 

Dream: good boy 

Dream: I think you've earned it 

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -The video was only a few seconds long, a little shaky, camera pointing towards Sap's ceiling. Only one curse could be heard, a broken, stuttery 'fuck' and a strong gasp before the video ended.-  _

Dream: holy shit Sapnap

Dream: you are beyond perfect 

Sapnap: I'm happy to entertain

Sapnap: sorry for the late reply, I was changing :) 

Dream: still down to record later? 

Sapnap: definitely but I'm going to lay down for a little, I had a little bit of a drop. 

George: what's a drop? 

George: also that was… fun

Dream: a drop is that feeling you get after you orgasm, it can make you feel sad or ashamed after which is pretty normal. fun bad or fun good? 

Dream: Sap, you okay? 

Sapnap: I'm good, making food 

Sapnap: George? 

George: I'm fine guys :) 

George: I meant fun in a good way 

Sapnap: I'm glad Gogy, don't try to push yourself into a label or think too hard about it 

Dream: I don't think George thinks enough /j 

George: I won't don't worry

George: I don't think Dream shuts up enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I was actually eating a sandwich while I was editing lol, If you notice I always post when I'm hungry..?
> 
> // Talking about Dream's speedrunning, if that's something that bothers you I don't suggest reading the rest of this note. 
> 
> I wanted to address this because I do consider myself to have a good understanding of math/probability, If you don't know Dream's Minecraft 1.16 (was 14th place) speedrun was called as unverifiable by the Minecraft speedrunning moderators yesterday and a video was posted by Geosquare explaining it, I highly recommend watching that video before forming an opinion. 
> 
> According to the data, Dream did cheat and that is what I believe, this doesn't completely change how I feel about him. (There are many reasons why I think he would cheat that are gone over in Geo's video, again please watch it.) I definitely agree his responses have been unprofessional at best, cruel at worst considering most of his fans are younger 13-17 and haven't taken statistics or calculus so they don't understand what the numbers look like. 
> 
> I read the papers a well! It is very put together, explains everything and accounts for as many errors as it can. There really is no way around these numbers, you are more likely to be struck by lightning 12 times in a night than get the odds that Dream had. 
> 
> No I will not be changing my content posted about him or stop my flow of content anytime soon, but that doesn't mean I can't call him out on his bullshit as a content creator. I can like someone and also be critical of them. 
> 
> So no worries! I just wanted to talk about it because it's been on my mind recently, back to irregularly-scheduled porn :) 
> 
> \- Jay


	3. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal, just some more teasing and background. Now that school has cooled off for a few weeks I'm going to try and write a lot of content.

**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

Dream: how was yesterday George? 

George: fun. 

Dream: just fun? 

Dream: :) 

Sapnap: I'd like to hear more about it, only if it's okay with gogy. 

George: I liked it when Dream talked about me watching, I wasn't expecting it. 

Dream: did you blush? 

George: maybe :) 

Sapnap: George you are such a tease

George: okay I was blushing a little bit. 

Dream: I have a feeling you were doing more than blushing just looking at those pictures, I know what gets you. 

Sapnap: the teasing, flirting, you fucking love it 

George: I hate you both. 

Dream: oh yeah you hate us just so much. 

George: so… Sapnap's the bottom? 

Sapnap: not exactly 

Dream: we switch pretty often, sometimes it's whichever works. 

George: what would I be? 

Sapnap: Anything you wanted there isn't a lot of hard nos around here except for a few things. Dream doesn't like piss (Surprise I know, I expected it from him too) and I don't like anything related to animals, example, cat ears. 

Dream: watch it. 

Sapnap: Pissbaby 

George: I don't like blood or knives, I've heard that pretty often. 

Dream: ... 

Dream: where would you hear something like that?

George: our fans are… a lil strange.

Sapnap: agreed but I love them. 

George: I didn't know Dream was that built, I knew he was strong but he plays Minecraft for fucks sake. 

Sapnap: he's pretty thicc :) 

Sapnap: you should see his ass 

Dream: Jesus christ, Sap shut up 

Sapnap: nope, it's heavenly 

Dream: heavenly??? Shut the hell up 

George: I guess you'll have to show off sometime 

George: ass 2020 was trending for a reason 

Dream: I hate it here 

Sapnap: Don't worry he'll show off eventually 

George: I'll be waiting 

George: in the meantime holy shit Sapnap that video you sent was… 

Dream: was? 

George: amazing 

George: oh my god 

Sapnap: I knew it would get Dream but I didn't think George would like it too. 

Sapnap: Dream loves shit like that. 

Dream: shut up 

Sapnap: oh so now we wanna get all embarrassed. 

George: it was really nice

George: I also realized something else, I don't think I would be able to do this if I didn't trust you guys. 

Dream: that's a good thing, having people to trust might make figuring yourself out easier. 

Dream: also labels are gross. 

Sapnap: okay okay Dream WE GET IT 

George: thank you guys for this

Sapnap: your welcome Georgie, you can look at my thighs anytime you would like. 

George: you two already have such a good thing going I'm nervous about fucking it up. 

Dream: you definitely are not going to mess anything up George I promise. 

Sapnap: we'd probably work around anything that you wanted to do with a few limits, no feet. 

George: you guys 

George: don't look ugly 

Sapnap: thanks? 

George: I meant that in a good way

Dream: Gogy- 

Sapnap: I will now be roasting George on twitter for being so painfully awkward. 

George: I will now be leaking the thigh pic /j

Dream: The internet would go insane if that happened. 

Dream: Would he mind? 

Sapnap: I would mind

Sapnap: there goes my OnlyFans career

Dream: I still think it’s so funny that you sent it to George instead, imagine if you would have sent something to someone like Bad instead? You would have died on the spot

Sapnap: Oh god not Bad, I would just delete myself from the internet. 

George: I think I’m going to be heading to bed soon, it’s late here. 

Dream: Good night Gogy! 

Sapnap: Night Georgie. 

George: :) 

Dream: Wanna play mc?

Sapnap: You know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also someone left a comment asking for blood and I should have clarified that I wasn't going to write it, I poked fun at knife play in this chapter but I'm not mad! It is definitely not shade to that person, just something that I don't feel comfortable writing.) 
> 
> I don't write anything related to animals (not even cat ears or vampires), feet, blood, piss, scat, feederism, knifeplay or neko. (please don't mention feederism)


	4. Let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far has been really fun to write! I've been dragging it out on purpose because last time I went to fast then ran out of ideas.

**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

George: I'm gonna stream today, only like 2 hours. 

George: Starting in 10

Dream: can we try to mess with you?

Dream: I think asking first would be important 

Sapnap: I literally didn't mean to, let it DIE Dream 

George: go for it

George: you can try but I doubt you'll do anything to me. 

Dream: Ha, you've just doomed yourself. 

Sapnap: have your phone on your desk, I want you to open the pictures as they come in. 

George: no videos 

Dream: videos with no sound? 

George: I'll allow it, but absolutely no sound. 

Sapnap: if it gets to be too much just complain about the construction outside on stream, we'll be listening and stop. 

George: got it. 

George: starting soon, gonna go get set up. 

Dream: have fun Gogy :) 

_ (10 minutes later)  _

Dream: does this idiot have any idea what he's gotten himself into? 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_ -Dream sent a picture of him in the same bathroom mirror as the other day, wearing only red and black plaid pants one hand in his pocket.-  _

Sapnap: he has no clue. 

Sapnap: < Open Snap >

_ -The picture was of Sap laying in bed, hand across his stomach showing off his torso, hips and upper thighs.-  _

Dream: George, pay attention to us! 

Dream: < Open Snap >

_ -Dream was sitting on his legs in his gaming chair, camera angled towards his hips showing his figure.- _

Dream: < Open Snap >

_ -Another picture was sent Dream was in the same position but the chair was further back and you could see all of his body. His hands were up in his hair and he was looking across to the other side of the room.-  _

George: Dream watch it 

Dream: stop blushing, you are embarrassing yourself. 

George: I have another hour. 

Dream: how do I look? 

George: like a model.

_(About 35 minutes later)_

Sapnap: look what I found 

Sapnap: < Open Snap >

_ -Sap was sitting on the floor, thighs spread with a white and gray pleated skirt around his hips and flowing over his thighs.- _

Sapnap: how does it look Georgie? 

George: I'm ending the stream early. 

Dream: really?

_ (almost 30 minutes pass)  _

Dream: George? 

Dream: everything alright? 

Sapnap: I'm a little worried

Sapnap: radio silence since he said goodbye to his stream

_ (4 minutes later)  _

George: I'm good 

Dream: Did something happen? 

Dream: you okay? 

George: I'm fine, I fell asleep 

Sapnap: how..? 

Sapnap: did you just get horny then decided to sleep it off or something? 

George: that's not what happened. 

Dream: then tell us what actually happened. 

George: ugh fine. 

George: I ended the stream then got in my bed 

George: after I was done I fell asleep for like half an hour. 

Sapnap: done doing what? 

George: I'm not gonna spell it out. 

Dream: come on, tell us more. 

George: I had to take care of something. 

Sapnap: you are such a tease, just tell us you were getting off. 

George: shut up Sapnap 

Dream: (want us to stop?) 

George: (no it's good, I like it) 

Sapnap: you do like it! 

Sapnap: what were you thinking about? 

George: joining in 

Dream: you can do that next time if you want 

George: I wanna try 

Sapnap: what was your favorite part? 

George: I liked the skirt it was really good 

Sapnap: this one?

Sapnap: < Open Snap >

_ -He was sitting in his gaming chair still wearing the skirt, you could see his lap in the photo along with his computer monitors in the background.-  _

George: yeah

George: that one 

Dream: if I knew George was gonna like it so much I would have bought one for myself :) 

Sapnap: where did you get this one again? 

Dream: I forgot, I'll go look through my orders later though 

George: wait

George: Did you buy that for him Dream? 

Dream: yep, I've bought Sap a bunch of interesting stuff. 

Sapnap: this one is my favorite though, it's pretty soft 

George: fucking hell Sapnap 

George: welp I gotta go now 

Dream: only if you tell us what you are gonna go do 

George: what? 

Sapnap: you can't leave until you say what you are going to do. 

George: this isn't fair 

Dream: oh but it is 

Sapnap: all you need to do is tell us 

George: I'm gonna get off 

George: there. Happy? 

Dream: I'd like some more detail

George: you are so goddamn annoying. 

George: I’m leaving 

Sapnap: No you aren’t 

Sapnap: What are you gonna think about? 

George: You two dumb fucks

Dream: Get specific and I’ll let you go

George: No

Sapnap: Guess you can’t leave

George: I might think about Sap in the skirt okay are you happy

Dream: now put it all together and I’ll be happy. 

George: I fucking hate you 

Sapnap: No you don’t 

George: I’m going to go think about Sapnap in a skirt while I’m getting off 

George: There! 

George: Can I fucking leave now???

Dream: Yes

Dream: Goodnight Gogy :)

Sapnap: Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like this chapter! I've had more time to write recently because of Winter break. I have a lot more ideas coming, I don't really have a plan but I don't think it's a bad thing.


	5. Take a look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I know not everyone celebrates Christmas like me but I hope you have a great holiday break and here is your present.

**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

George: can we do it tonight? 

Dream: yes, I'm still editing, be done in 15 

Sapnap: I'm down 

Sapnap: what were you thinking Georgie 

George: I'm not really sure

George: I did like the skirt 

Sapnap: Don't worry about a plan just follow me 

Sapnap: I'm going to go get changed :) 

Dream: normally we tease you about saying stupid things but don't worry about it tonight 

Dream: just say what you are thinking and it'll be fine 

George: okay 

George: still a little nervous 

Dream: where are you? 

George: at my desk?

Dream: wash up and go lay in bed, it's more comfortable 

George: fine 

George: where are you? 

Dream: already in bed 

_ (4 minutes later)  _

Sapnap: I'm back 

Dream: are you going to be good tonight or are you going to make me do more taming? 

Sapnap: no bratting tonight

Sapnap: I don't think gogy would appreciate it 

George: What do you have on Sapnap? 

Sapnap: I'll show you 

Sapnap: < Open Snap >

_ -Sap sent a picture, his phone was propped up at the end of his bed and you could see from his collar all the way down to his thighs. He was wearing the same gray and white skirt from the other night, it was paired with a light gray 'Georgenotfound' hoodie with the small red logo sitting in the middle of his chest. One hand was out of the shot, maybe tangled into his hair? And the other was on his thigh playing with the end of the skirt. You could also see the very obvious outline of something underneath the white fabric.-  _

Dream: doesn't he look pretty George? 

George: he does

George: I love the hoodie 

Sapnap: it does have your name on it 

Dream: Sap loves showing off

Dream: George technically hasn't seen either of us completely… 

Sapnap: we're doing that tonight? 

Dream: you wanna see, don't you? 

George: yes 

Dream: you heard the man 

Sapnap: I have the perfect idea 

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -The video was almost completely silent besides Sap's small gasps as he pulled back the skirt more and more. He was in the same position as before but a little more shaky. He pulled the cloth back until his cock popped up and a little giggle could be heard. Sap tentatively wrapped his hand around himself, putting on a show for the camera before the video abruptly ended.-  _

George: holy shit Sapnap 

Dream: pretty isn't he? 

George: he's perfect 

Sapnap: I'm glad you're liking the show

Sapnap: Dream why don't you join in? 

George: god you two are driving me crazy 

Dream: < Open Video >

_ -Dream sent a video of him laying down, his hand underneath his red and green pants very obviously stroking himself letting the outline of his hand rub against the fabric. His hips rolled up into his hand and a small curse slipped from his lips.-  _

Sapnap: damn Dream 

George: fuck 

Dream: how ya feeling George? 

George: hot 

George: I mean you're hot 

Sapnap: take your time

Sapnap: Don't need you poppin and blood vessel while thinking. 

Dream: I think we should show George something 

Dream: under one condition, you have to ask 

George: oh fuck off you made me ask the other night too 

  
  


**Chat to Dreamiepoo**

Sapnap: are we thinking the same thing? 

Dream: knowing you? Yes 

  
  


**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

Dream: to get what you want you need to ask 

Dream: think of it as a Christmas present 

George: you don't beg for Christmas presents 

George: I mean unless you had a very strange childhood Dream, idk what they do in Florida. 

Dream: shut up 

Sapnap: I think you'll really like it, just ask 

George: okay fine, can I have my present please? 

Dream: < Open Video >

_ -Dream sent a video of him still in bed flat on his back, his hand wrapped around himself but this time there were no pants to keep him confined. His cock was flushing pink and precum slipped down the tip and over his hand. His pace was rough but the noises coming from George's phone were even rougher. His voice was broken, filled with curses and groans as he came. His hips stuttered, he just couldn't stay still… or keep his mouth shut.- _

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -The camera angle was the same as before, Sap's skirt was pulled back and his body was on display. One hand gripped his own thigh and the other hand was curled around himself. He tried to stay still but he just couldn't stop rocking into his hand. "Fuck, please, oh my god-" words were quickly cut off by groans, his hand was quickly covered in white and his muscles flexed in that perfect way that drove George insane.- _

George: Fuck that shouldn't be allowed 

George: Dream if you make me beg again I'll hurt you 

Dream: though I'm tempted to, you don't need to ask, just this once though 

Sapnap: goddammit I got it on my skirt

Dream: it's machine washable don't worry 

Sapnap: throwing it in

_ (9 minutes later)  _

George: Is it bad sometimes I wish we lived together? 

George: Is that weird? 

Dream: no it's not weird at all, you want comfort right now and it's valid

George: why do I do that? 

Sapnap: it's not just you

Sapnap: it's really normal with long distance things like this 

George: I just miss you guys a lot 

Dream: wanna jump in team speak? 

George: sure 

Sapnap: let's make a survival world in Mc 

George: yes please 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote this all in 3 hours just because I wanted to post on Christmas day because I wanted to get it out, still working on chapter 2 of Calculated hopefully I can have that out soon!


	6. How does it feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgenap? Georgenap. 
> 
> Sorry it's been so long between updates, school has been a bitch. I have a lot of things I want to work on and finish. Now that my second semester is starting I don't know how often I will be posting which sucks.

**Dude, but like, romantically - Groupchat**

Dream: feeling better George? 

_ (2 hours later)  _

George: I'm feeling a lot better.

George: I slept for like 10 hours

Sapnap: We should do that again 

Sapnap: I miss just playing with you guys like not on the smp 

Dream: same 

George: should we record today? 

Dream: I’m down 

Sapnap: I’m in

_ (Later that night)  _

Sapnap: I'm breaking out some stuff tonight

Dream: though I am very interested I have to finish editing tonight, I wanna upload tomorrow

Sapnap: Dreamie :(

Dream: yeah I know you like attention Sapnap

Dream: have fun with George thought 

George: what are you breaking out? 

Sapnap: Just trust me you'll like it

Sapnap: get headphones it's better 

George: I'm laying down, hopefully you are entertaining, brat

Dream: oooooooo 

Sapnap: I thought you were busy?! 

Dream: I can sense George getting sassy from a mile 

George: oh shut up 

George: get working or we go to DMs

Dream: fine fine, consider me gone. 

Sapnap: Ready Georgie dear 

George: hit me with it 

Sapnap: keep your headphones on and don't cum without asking first. 

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -"Fuck George, you are so in for it now. Be a good boy and make sure you listen the whole time.” The clip ended with Sap's faint giggle, the screen was completely black.- _

George: Oh no I’m so scared of Sapnap punishing me

George: Do your worst

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -The next clip was just a solid minute of Sap’s groans and little noises. It was another shaky shot of his ceiling, the soft light looked cozy. Somewhere in the middle he started groaning George’s name, gasping and breathing heavy in a way he knew George liked.- _

Sapnap: Tell me what your thinking about

George: You obviously

George: Don’t think you are gonna get an answer out of me that easily.

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -”George, come on. Stop playing games and just give in already you love the way I sound and like the way I look even more. You like it me in your ears whimpering your name so just say it," Sap taunted him. The video was almost black again.- _

George: Fine if you wanna hear what I’m thinking about so bad 

George: I’m thinking about you underneath me, what type of noises you would make. 

George: what would make you tick the most. 

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -The screen was still black, “If you wanted to know what makes me tick-” Sap was cut off by a groan, as he caught his breath a clear buzzing sound could be heard, "You could have just asked."-  _

George: what's that noise? 

Sapnap: George, I knew you didn't know a lot about sex with men but come on.

Sapnap: It's a toy

George: what kind of toy? 

Sapnap: let me show you then 

_ (4 minutes later)  _

Sapnap: < Open Video >

_ -It was a video of Sapnap sitting on his knees, completely naked, thighs on full display for the camera. It looked like the phone was in his left hand while his right hand was between his spread legs. It was a little dark but his right hand could easily be seen pushing in and out some type of toy. The buzzing noises could easily still be heard over Sap's small whimpers and whines. His cock jumped with each press in, his breathing got heavier and heavier until it the video ended.- _

George: fucking hell

Sapnap: like what you see? 

George: you look so beautiful 

George: (this might be stupid but why does it feel good?) 

Sapnap: (I can answer once we're done, hands a little shaky. It's not a bad question though.) 

Sapnap: Thank you dear 

George: I'm still following your stupid ass rule 

Sapnap: oh they're stupid? 

George: yeah they are

Sapnap: which rule are we talking about? 

George: stop playing fucking dumb 

Sapnap: is it the one where I do let you cum into your hand without my permission? Yeah, that rule is the worst Georgie

George: Sapnap 

George: Sapnap please 

Sapnap: I think you can do better than that

George: please please let me, I can't, wanna so bad 

Sapnap: (I'd like to hear what you sound like but if you aren't comfortable please don't feel pressured.) 

George: (It's okay I think I want to, just promise not to make fun.) 

Sapnap: (I genuinely promise.)

George: (You'll have to ask first :) ) 

Sapnap: you can cum but only if I can hear you. 

George: fair trade

_ (3 minutes later)  _

George: < Open Video >

_ -The screen was completely black. George’s gasps were clear and loud into the phone, “Fuck, fuck…” he sounded so out of it and his voice dropped down low, “Gonna cum-” his words were cut off by a loud groan. The mix of whines, moans and curses could be heard for the next few seconds. The video ends with heavy breathing and sighing.-  _

Sapnap: Holy shit

George: I’m slightly embarrassed now

Sapnap: Do  _ not _ be embarrassed, you sound amazing. 

_ (13 minutes later)  _

Dream: well I was going to finish editing tonight but now I cannot

Dream: George sounds way to good

George: I guess I should do that more often

Sapnap: Definitely

George: why does it feel good? 

Dream: What feels good? 

George: toys and stuff up there

Sapnap: oh yeah George asked earlier. 

Dream: Well the prostate has like a lot of uses and purposes and where it was situated in the body you can touch it via the ass. It’s sensitive to touch no matter if you like guys or not, each person is a little different. 

Sapnap: what a fucking nerd, I was just gonna say ass feel good and leave it at that. 

George: were literally in a fic about porn 

Dream: sounds like you two don't want to see anything tonight 

Sapnap: what if I said you were a sexy nerd? 

Dream: don't make me buy a costume 

George: oh you totally should 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little venty and rambly :/
> 
> I just haven't been feeling good recently, Sometimes with friends offline and friends on the internet I feel like I'm only worth as much as I provide in a way? Though it doesn't look like it I work myself to the bone almost every day and it's just never enough, I feel this weird compulsion to fix everything in sight because if not it's my fault, It's like I can't _not_ fix it sometimes. 
> 
> I tweeted something recently that lead to someone quote tweeting it with a ss of a story I'm most proud of (one line at a time) and basically making fun of me for it. All because I called some people out on their bullshit. Note to self, don't even try to go against anyone with a following on twitter. But the situation is resolved now, still bothers me what ppl were doing all for nothing. 
> 
> I'll probably end up deleting this note by morning because I'm not exactly in the best headspace right now :/

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me Twitter @SJaynotfound or join my discord server and use our beta reading system!
> 
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> You can also read < Open Snap > (it's Dreamnotfound) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125901
> 
> Comments and kudos are definitely appreciated!


End file.
